Oneiric State
by AbbigaleJordan
Summary: What if you had this alternate universe that only you knew about? You lived an amazing life, fell in love and so forth but then you remembered it wasn't real?
1. Chapter 1

I can't open my eyes! Everything is dark and I'm falling! I scream for help but my throat won't cooperate. This is it I'm going to die aren't I?! I just thought things I'll miss out in like a nice husband, love and food! Oh how I loved deep fried chicken, delicious rolls of bread, noodles, cereal, jalapeños, and fruits. I haven't eaten in a very long time, my black hair is all nappy from the wind, my jeans are torn and my shirt is in scraps. Oh joy, I thought to myself, I'm going to go to hell (most likely) or heaven looking like a huge mess! Then I hit something solid and I screamed or attempted after many tries I just fainted.

When I opened my eyes there was this lady and two guys all staring at me. I tried to move but I couldn't get my muscles to obey me and I gave up closing my eyes.

A slap woke me up this time and I managed to yelp, I was proud of myself for finally being able to control my body. The lady asked me how I got here and what I needed. I told her the story but she didn't believe me so she gave me a truth serum and asked me again.

"'I can't say I didn't warn you!' Then the silver haired woman said some words in a foreign language and bam! Here I am getting eye molested by whoever they are...," I said to the women with the blonde hair and blue eyes while jerking my thumb towards two guys gawking at me.

"Well fine we'll figure out how to get you home and till then feel free to mingle. I hope with all my heart you feel welcomed to your temporary new home!" said the blonde women. "I apologize dear, my name Elizabeth and those two are my brothers," pointing to the left dark haired taller one then the shorter blonde haired one," Ezekiel and Edward."

The tallest guy stepped forward and hugged me picking me up to his eye level and said, "Hi, I'm Ezekiel and I hope we become very good friends."

As soon he let me down I dashed away in fear that Edward might do the same as his brother had. I heard Elizabeth screaming after me to wait so I don't get lost but I kept on running regardless of her warning. I ran for little bit then slowed to a walk till I reached a mysterious house. It was neither painted conspicuously, nor dramatic location such as on top of a hill. It was just a two story home, in the middle of the street with an aqua ice opalescent '02 Toyota Prius parked on the road. The house was a pale green, with pale but darker shutters and all the blackout curtains were drawn for privacy. I couldn't help myself regardless of the privacy the owner seemed to want; I walked up to the door, knocked and held my breath.

It creaked open and a low voice called out "who are you and what do you need?" The voice belonged to a hazel eye that was peeking out from the shadows but nothing else was visible.

"I'm new. My n-n-name is R-r-rosal-lie and I was, umm well I was wondering what b-b-brought me here." I said cursing myself for stuttering since I haven't done that since I was 4! Great, I thought to myself, dang Rose you're so impressive made a bad impression in two point five seconds. I heard the door unlock and out stepped, God in the living flesh. Okay, okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, I thought to myself.

With a smirk he looked down at me, "I'm not God, sorry to bust your bubble."

The only reason that proved that to be true was the fact he lied. He looks like a God. Amazing athletic build, tan muscles stacked on top of his arms, ripple after ripple on his torso (did I mention his shirt was off?!), he was tall at least 6'3 and his voice there is no other way to describe it except completely attractive!

He cleared his throat and tore me out of my trance. "About that question, how about I buy you a coffee and we talk? Because I don't know you and do not feel comfortable talking to you... so lets meet there and act like it's the first encounter. Okay? I nodded my agreement while smiling then he got in his car and left me standing there.

I decided to explore my new temporary home and kept walking straight till I came upon something that looked like a mall. I ignored it I needed new clothes before I went on a shopping spree. Stay strong I chanted to myself as I passed, you don't need it you just want it! Next to the mall was an awkward looking forest it looked full of life but at the same time the trees seemed all to be saplings or shrubs. But as soon as I approached the forest I felt I was being watched, I shrugged off the feeling and kept on exploring the forest ground. I heard a rustle behind me and glanced hoping to chalk it up to my imagination. But instead I found myself looking at a black baby bunny, I bent down to try and pet the bunny and it actually came to me. It let me pet it and pick it up, so I held it to my chest petting its soft but nappy black fur till I heard a growl.

Turning around once again I saw a brown bear cub slowly stalking its way to me and behind it looked to be its mother growling, a very unpleasant noise. I wasn't sure whether I was hyperventilating or about to pass out, but I was sure that I needed to get out of there and I needed to fast. I held the bunny to me and took off towards the bear but a safe distance away from it so the bear couldn't grab me.

I didn't realize how fast I could run; everything was just a blur around me. It was like being in a green room, I was running so fast the blur looked like a wall with trees painted on it. I was looking at my surroundings for a little too long and ran right into a tree, but instead of me falling, the tree fell. I stopped cold after that, staring at the tree that I just managed to plow over.

But then someone touched my shoulder and I realized I was at the edge of where the road and forest meet. Glancing up I realized who it was, Ezekiel had his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, I am begging already, do not cause a problem just get in the car so I can take you home and explain everything." Ezekiel whispered in my ear while rubbing my arms, trying to calm me. He glanced down at the bunny and laughed, "Bring the bunny if you'd like." Then he escorted me to the front seat of his '03 Mazda MX-5 Miata 2D Convertible, which was very comfy and very nice.

Instantly I cheered up when Ronnie Radke came on singing Fair- Weather Fan, singing and rapping along with it and Ezekiel. When the song was over I started laughing till Paramore came on and my jaw dropped. I started singing "Still Into You" and Ezekiel just laughed to himself quietly though I did catch him mouthing the words. I sang until we came to a stop in front of a very large house.

The house was at least three stories tall, it was a lovely cream color, with black shutters, it was dazzling just as the automobiles that were parked in the drive way! Including a True Blue Pearlcoat '13 Ram 1500, Tuxedo Black Metallic '13 Ford Focus Electric, Silver Topaz Metallic '14 Chevrolet Volt, and even my dream truck Silver Ice Metallic '13 Silverado 1500!

I ran out of the car with the bunny in my arms and went straight to the Silverado and stroked its body lovingly. But then tripped over my left foot when trying to walk up the driveway and fell breaking skin on my knee since I had no way of catching myself with the bunny in my hands. Ezekiel's eyes bugged out and his mouth set into a grim line and I sat up as quick as possible.

"No! Don't be upset it's okay really! Look," I said wiping the blood off my knee, "it's not even deep it is only a scratch. It's okay I am fine okay?" But Ezekiel shook his head as I glanced up at him and saw Edward by his side. I fainted for the third time today, I was beginning to lose track.

When I woke up I was in a plushy comforter on top of a very big white bed, I sat up taking in my surroundings. A small bedside table contained a glass of water and two aspirins, which I assumed were for my raging headache. I grabbed the pills and water swallowing thankfully to Ezekiel who had probably put them there. I kept investigating my new surroundings and came to the conclusion that I was in a very fancy but beautiful place. There was a beautiful black vanity by the black television stand that held a 60' plasma that contrasted with the pure white walls. A black chiffonier by the door and a small dresser in the back corner then I glanced down to see that the floor is white tiles.

I got up to find the bathroom and instead I found my bunny in a big cage and food in a small bowl. I was happy that Ezekiel remembered my bunny, but that got me wondering where Ezekiel is and what he needed. I went to the door on the far left and used the utmost caution but found only a very beautiful potty room. With steps leading up to the tub and I found one of the things I was looking for, the toilet! I ran over to the corner and quickly relieved myself.

When I finished up and walked out of the bathroom I saw Ezekiel's back but he was facing the vanity and saw me through the mirror. He smirked and I blushed at him, then he turned around and opened his arms. I wasn't sure why but all of the sudden I really wanted to be in his arms. So I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me up with his hands on my waist. I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder and he hugged me close.

"What is your name mi amor?" he whispered in my ear softly.

"Rosabella," I whispered quietly in response.

"What a beautiful name, it fits. You are such a beautiful girl. Do you know why you are attracted to me?" He asked as he pulled my legs up, holding me bridal style and taking me to the edge of the bed sitting down with me on his lap. I shook my head no and he continued, "Ah Rosabella you are my soul mate. Believe what you wish, but you are and you are mine to keep. But let's make the best of it I see you don't want anyone else. Do you?"

"No," I responded and he nodded his head as if he knew my answer. Then he bent down, ran his nose along my jaw line while I shivered involuntarily then he kissed my neck softly. But I could feel something pricking my neck and as I went to pull away his hand flew up to the other side of my neck, holding me in my place.

"What. The. Hell. Areyoudoingtome!" My words coming out faster as the pain increased.

'"Shhh, it will be over in a minute," he said as black spots started to clot my vision and I felt my eyelids falling down.

Ezekiel's P.O.V

I held her close to me as I rocked back and forth while injecting my venom into her. She started shaking and a tear fell onto my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't steal her, turn her, and cry on top of her. Her little bunny started whining inside of its cage, and I felt absolutely terrible. Her eyes fluttered and I held my breath I was nervous and contacted Ed.

"Ed, bring Beth and come to my room. I think she's waking up." I said mentally while grimacing remembering when I woke up from dying.

"How is that possible it has only been 7 hours?!" Ed replied and I simply shrugged in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking on my way to my house from school with my siblings, Edward and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is the eldest child older than I by 5 years and older than Edward by 7. Elizabeth was very pretty with ocean blue eyes and glowing blonde hair that she always kept long and smooth. Edward was a semi handsome young boy, but I had always trumped him when it came to being attractive.

This boy, who had to be about legal age, came up to Elizabeth asking her to go study and Edward overheard. He got upset like he usually does over such things and he went up to the boy and just punched him in the stomach. Ironically, that's about the highest he could reach with him being only. But something was off about this new guy talking to our sister, he was tall and lengthy. Something about his aura screamed dangerous when angry, so I pulled Edward away from his reach and as I went for Elizabeth his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close to him.

Edward broke free of my grasp and walked quickly up to the guy and went to punch him again but this time below the belt. But something stopped him in the middle of his swing and I heard an ear piercing scream then I looked and saw Edwards's fingers going in different directions. I couldn't do much but stare I horror as the assailant bent his head and started to kiss my sisters neck. I was in awe that he was being so affectionate after breaking my little brother's hand and while in front of me.

I grabbed Ed and started our way back to the house hoping Elizabeth could find her way home but then I hear an agonizing high pitched scream and it broke my heart. I turned to see my sisters neck bleeding and the new guy with blood on his mouth. He smiled crookedly at Edward and I as he grabbed Ed right from my side while placing my on his sister on his shoulder. I heard Edward growl up at him as he dropped his school bag ready to attempt to fight the young man.

"No! Edward don't! Please? Just listen to me, alright?" I yelled out to Ed who was in the guy's arms. A tear slipped down my cheek as I told Edward, "close your eyes for me Eddy and just listen to my voice and it will be over soon." He closed his eyes as I asked but I could see he was breathing uneven and was close to crying. "Eddy just breathe deeply" I said this as the young man started leaning towards his neck I began crying silently watching my little brothers demise.

I head Eddy screaming as everything around me became a blur and I felt myself falling towards the ground. But right before I landed someone pulled me up and I assume it was the rude young man because soon after I felt a piercing pain in the side of my neck. I don't remember much past that except I awoke in a bed with all of my siblings surrounding me and then man was smiling at me from across the room. He stood by the fireplace in a long house robe just watching me with very observant eyes that seemed to be a very light brown, which contradicted his coal black eyes he had when he attacked us. I sat up and he waved me over, so reluctantly I got up and stood beside him. He put his arm around my neck and began telling me what he has done and what had to happen now.

"Well first thing first young Ezekiel you have become a vampire," he said in a very deep voice as my jaw dropped and I asked myself how he knew my name. "I personally have been watching you and your very beautiful sister and pesky younger brother. I only put up with you two because of your sister, she is not my soul mate but with my brothers. So I came to steal you all away from him, supposedly you three are going to be very powerful and very strong as a family. I couldn't have my little brother trying to overtake the kingdom, now can I? Of course not young boy, so I have decided to kidnap you and changed you ahead of his schedule. But don't worry, my brother will come and he will save you possibly. Or he will die, I guess all we left to do is wait and see when he comes." He told me as I sat down and he smiled.

"B-b-b-but how did vampires even come about? How am I one? I don't understand," I began to sob. "Why me?" I continued sobbing quietly to myself and he laid a hand on my back patting softly.

"There, there dear it's okay. It really isn't personal and I am willing to inform you of all your questions so let me begin, for it takes a while to explain and a lot more to digest." So he began telling me my new found history.

There was a young European girl, well over a million years ago, who had received news that she had a new disease that the doctors knew absolutely nothing about. But a few days before she had fell in love with a young German boy who was visiting. She didn't want to die and nothing would stop her from living forever in love with her mate. She went to an African American witch doctor that performed illegal magic; she3 asked if there was a way to become immortal. The doctor had informed her indeed there was, but it was dangerous and once it was created it would spread uncontrollably. But the young European girl did not care she was selfish and wanted to live forever in love.

The physician explained she would have to murder by her own hand, meaning she had to do it but she could use weapons, 1 people in two hours and when the deed is done to come back with their hearts. So she did and returned an hour later with 13 hearts in jars. The doctor began the ritual cleaning the hearts and making them hollow then setting a small dose of the European's blood in each, while the young girl stood in the middle. Then before the doctor could finish, she died while the girl began glowing and in an instant she started to crave blood.

The young girl who became the very first vampire was named Victoria, but her plan back fired when her thirst driven body drove her to killing her lover. She had eternally damned herself; she became outraged at the doctor and set out to kill every one of her relatives. But she did not know the doctors name and began killing every African American she came across. Then she found out one of her victims had a relationship with a white man and Victoria began killing Caucasians as well. But on one of her victims she had slipped up and got caught while draining the human.

A young couple passed by the alley she had drug the white woman in, they stopped and the woman started screaming at the sight. Victoria attacked the couple and instead of draining them she forced venom into their blood stream causing instantaneous paralysis. When she found out she could paralyze them a new want for power bloomed within her. She left the alley but she didn't realize she had just made two new vampires and she was not alone anymore.

But Victoria was clueless she left the two, what she thought to be dead, bodies laying in the alley way. She went exploring the streets and feeding or practicing her new gift, but little did she know she was making an army of vampires. No one knows what happened after that she just disappeared.

I stretched my back as he finished up answering my question with a story. An intense pain began in my mouth growing with each few seconds. I groaned and the boy came up to me and shoving his finger in my mouth prodding my gums till he got to a particular soft and sensitive spot. I screamed out in agony and felt the pain ten times worse then I fainted.

When I woke up I had a terrible searing white hot pain in my throat that made it next to impossible to speak. I knew what I needed; I knew how bad I wanted it. I could hear the heart beat of the four month old infant next door, and I could smell her sweet scent. I could see the speck of dead skin floating through the air; I sucked in air and could feel my lungs expanding slowly.

I needed blood. I needed fresh human blood. I need it now.

I ran unable to think of anything else but the blood, I ran till I made it to a village with a population of about 40 people. I dragged each one out of bed, and drained them into a tub. When the tub was full, I made my way in and began slowly sipping on the contents around me. Off in the distance I heard music playing, it was swing music and I peacefully drank up my meal. When the man who turned me finally found me four days later I sat in a white hand carved rocking chair, rocking back and fourth with a baby in my hands. The baby was dead, and I had killed it.

**End of flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezekiel's P.O.V **

Rosa was still in my arms and I had closed my eyes waiting for her to wake up. I held completely still while Edward paced asking when she will awake and Elizabeth stood in the doorway. I just sat there feeling completely helpless just watching my sweet Rosa in pain, it was truly heartbreaking. I was holding my breath when I heard her eyes snap open and she took a very deep breath.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I looked up and saw everything in max high definition clarity. I could see the very small stubble on Ezekiel's chin, the way his eyelashes curled so gently, I could see a little crick in his nose making it just barely crooked, and the different colors in his eye how they had dark outer rings, light blue grayish filling and brown around the pupil. I could see so much more interesting details in every little thing! It was absolutely amazing!

But then I remembered what had just happened, my hand flew to my neck and I looked up into Ezekiel's eyes which looked so pained. I opened my eyes with shock and went to open my mouth but felt a white hot searing pain instead. Both hands wrapped around my throat, I helplessly looked around and then tapped Ezekiel on his shoulder. When he finally looked at me I pointed to my throat and he grimaced pulling me closer and walking to the kitchen with me in his arms. He grabbed a cup from the fridge and made me drink it before I could ask anything.

I drank the thick liquid, it was sweet and metallic. It tasted pretty amazing, very filling but one cup didn't make the pain go away completely. I held my cup out to Ezekiel blushing, but he understood and got me another cup. I drank from the cup greedily and felt the pain subside; I looked down into it and saw that it was blood.

He came over and put his hand on my back consoling me and I guess I looked pretty pale (ha-ha) and looked sick because he brought over a trash can. I looked up at him and he pulled me into a hug as a tear escaped his eye.

"I am so sorry I did this to you. I would say I shouldn't have but forever with my mate is worth turning her. I am so so sorry and I understand if you are upset and need time alone. So I will take you to your room and when you are ready to come out I will be right across the hall, alright?" With saying that he picked me up and started walking back down the hall we had came from but instead of making a left he made a right and opened the door.

He set me down a firm bed with tan sheets and brown comforter. The pillows were differs shades of brown and tan with a white base for the bed and a white headboard and a matching white bedside table. The windows were in the corner with brown shades and to the left was a white table that was slightly behind a cute dangly chandelier. As he was walking out a piece of ripped paper fell out of his pocket.

I looked down to find myself in the same torn jeans and scraps as a shirt, so I investigated the room to find a bathroom. I went all along the perimeter of my room looking through all the doors, in total there was four and the main entrance to my room. I opened one after the other, the first one I opened was a balcony with an amazing view over the sea and I stayed to watch the sunset over the horizon. The next was what seemed to be a closet filled with shoes, all my size and all different types.

I guess it made sense since they were expecting me; they had flats in black, brown, silver, white, nude, and different shades of green, blue, even purple. They had the same variations in heels, running shoes, Toms and Sperry topsiders. I shut that door and made it to the next which seemed to be my closet of clothes. There were dresses, shirts, fancy blouses and skirts hanging up. It ranged from all colors possible and what was in fashion such as coral, sea foam green and floral patterns. I was in awe because it must have cost them a fortune but so reason I didn't think money was a problem in this house considering the house itself and the cars.

It was all extravagant and I wanted to play dress up in the cute dresses but I looked down and remembered what was I was searching for. So I skipped out of the closet and made my way to the last door where I saw an extravagant looking bathroom. It seemed familiar, then it hit me this was identical to Ezekiel's bathroom except it was flipped around. I stripped while the bath ran and walked up to the mirror but did not recognize my reflection. My black hair seemed darker with more volume; my skin seemed porcelain but was soft and tan still it just seemed to radiate almost now.

I saw my natural multicolored eyes staring back at me and I giggled a little when I saw my jaw slack staring at my reflection. I was small, tiny, frail looking but I felt invincible. I glanced at the bath through the mirror and saw steam rising from the water. Before walking over to the bath I pressed play on the iPod I found on top of a purple Ihome on my counter. Then on my way in the tub I tripped on the step and slammed my face into the side of the tub and fell on the floor. I looked up to the mirror to see my face was not damaged and I felt my face to see if it was real then I glanced at the tub and saw I had made an indent.

As I slipped in the tub cautious of the step this time, I was laughing at how I damaged the tub and I should be hurt not the tub. I grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub my skin as a force to be reckoned with. I was dirty beyond compare I had dried blood on me, dirt and I am pretty sure even some dead skin was floating around the tub by the time I was done. Sometime while I was scrubbing, I started singing to the music playing which at the time was "Bite My Tongue" by You Me At Six ft. Ollie Sykes and continued cleaning myself.

**Ezekiel's P.O.V**

When I entered her room I heard a crash from her bathroom, I considered going in to make sure she is okay but instead I just sat down beside the door. Then I heard her giggling and finally took a breath before closing my eyes. I started tapping my toe to the music and then I heard her begin to sing along with YMAS and I started smiling remembering her singing in the car.

I could hear the water splashing as she shifted around in the tub while she cleaned herself. I couldn't help but stick around till I heard her pull the plug and the water being sucked down the tub. I got up and walked back to my room before tossing a small black dress on the bed and quietly closing the door but staying outside of her door.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I wrapped myself up in a towel after drying off and made my way to the mirror. I was still in awe at how much prettier I seemed even though I had became a vampire. I smiled and saw my teeth even seemed whiter, I laughed at the irony of how I would have to drink blood that is deep dark red but my teeth got whiter. I walked out of my bathroom to see a black dress lying on my bed, I heard a soft click while I was in the tub but I didn't think that it was the door. But it was pretty clear it had to be now.

I walked in my closet, found some black champion shorts and a loose gray shirt. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair while observing my shirt which oddly had a large bear face on it. The shirt was cute in a kid way, I wore it and spun around to see how much it flowed around. I was still blaring my music and spinning around but this time it was more of a dance, when I heard a knock on the door.

I went to the bathroom and turned down my music while hollering towards the door for them to come in. To my surprise Edward came in and just like if it was his room he sat down. I stayed standing in the door way of my bathroom as he stared up at me.

"Hi," he said and put is and up wiggling his fingers. I replied by doing the same but he continued as if it didn't matter if I replied. "I am Edward, Ezekiel's younger brother. He dropped this off for you," he grabbed the black dress up in his hand. "I think he wanted you to wear it, I am not completely sure why tough. It is cute and small, it should fit you well. I just thought I should come up and introduce myself… sorry for um being a little awkward. Ha. Bye." And with that he left.

I went over and looked the door behind him and decided to try on the dress for Ezekiel. It was a little tight on my chest, which was ironic because my chest was small. But it fit snug around my waist, hips, and thighs. It was sleek and soft, I enjoyed how I looked in it. I started to take it off when another knock sounded on my door. I sighed in frustration and opened the door, to my surprise no one was there just a vase of white and black roses and a small card.

I took the vase and set in on my bedside table, then sat down to read the card. I opened it up to see it was from Ezekiel asking me to wear the dress and arrive in the dining room in 10 minutes. It didn't give me much time, I grimaced and on top of it I didn't want to attend. I felt bad so I stuck the card under my door after writing "No thank you" under the original message.

I am not sure if you can politely say no to a dinner that you weren't exactly asked but more of requested to attend. But I just did and with that I laid down in my bed and snuggling under my comforter. I clapped and the lights turned off, but I couldn't sleep right away so I clapped again and found the TV remote. I turned on my television then found my favorite show so I could finally sleep, I turned on USA and like I expected Law & Order: Special Victims Unit was on! I whispered my goodnights to everyone and closed my eyes.

**Ezekiel's P.O.V**

I waited at the dining room table for about forty minutes with Edward and Elizabeth before I realized Rosa most likely was not coming. I walked over to her door and saw the card on the ground; I bent down to pick it up when I heard a loud snore from the other side of the door. I smiled to myself and looked at the card and read the message she wrote. I laughed quietly when I saw the polite note in return; I got up and walked back to the dining room to Edward and Elizabeth.

"She went to bed you guys," I announced as I entered the room. Edward smirked while Elizabeth glared.

"What the hell do you mean she went to bed?!" Elizabeth said in a very tense voice. "If you are invited somewhere, you are expected to show up! It is not something you decline, and it is not something you just toss to the side and go to bed! Especially if she wants to continue to live!" she said without taking a breath. Elizabeth pointed at me and spoke slowly, "you better teach her our ways before you have nothing to teach."

"D-d-d-d-did you just threaten Rosalie? Edward asked Elizabeth.

"No, I simply said to teach her the ways or you will have no one to teach." Elizabeth responded before walking up the stairs to her room.

Edward turned to me, "We've got big problems to deal with now." He said quietly.


End file.
